A Blue TARDIS at Red Sunset
by Temporal Austenite
Summary: The CBI team are working a crime scene when Lisbon decides that they will need help on this case. She calls the one person she can think of...the Doctor. Now Jane and The Doctor are going to have to work together to solve a case. Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

**This started as a title in my head, and I knew I had to write it. Please read, and then review! The CBI team is at a crime scene, and Lisbon decides that they're going to need help on this one, so she calls the only person she thinks will be able to help them out...and gets the eleventh doctor. **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Doctor Who or The Mentalist.**

**

* * *

**

"Dead. You're sure?"

"Doctor, would I be calling you if I was?"

"Good point, good point. Er, Amy's making faces at me-"

"What happened to the last one?"

"What last one?" The Doctor paused, "Oh, that last one. She left."

"And why is your voice different?"

"Didn't I tell you? I must have. I regenerated."

"Oh."

"It's a good friend, Amy. Might need our help!"

"And Jane's making faces at me. He's a friend, Jane. Go away!"

"Jane? Oh, Patrick. Did you ever tell him about me?"

"No! Look, give me a moment," The Doctor could hear Teresa yell to Cho not to let him leave the room, "Damn. He's left. Can you get here soon? Jane says this one is funny. And you know what I told you about him. He will find out something and we'll be in even bigger trouble than usual."

"I'll be there quick as a flash. See you outside."

"You'd better be there."

"I will be!"

"Who'd better be where?"

"Jane! What are you doing back here?" Lisbon turned to face him, "You just left!"

"I realized it was too much trouble to leave you alone. Never know what you could get up to. Do you know, I didn't notice that horrific blue telephone box outside before? Let's go check it out!"

"No, Jane. Let's not. We have a job."

He turned to look at her. "I could hear you smiling. You don't smile. Especially not when you say that phrase."

"Looks like someone else checked out before you could sneak away." She smiled wider.

He looked over at the Doctor, Amy, and Rory, then back at Lisbon. "Well, well, well. You have weird friends, Lisbon."

"Look who's talking."

"I can't help but wonder what they were all doing in there." Jane waggled his eyebrows at Lisbon, "Were you ever a part of something that went on in there?"

"A long time ago. Doctor!"

"Doctor who?" Jane asked as he followed her out.

"Thank you for coming so soon. Doctor, this is Patrick Jane."

"So nice to meet you."

After shaking hands with the two people who followed the Doctor out, Jane asked "Doctor Who?"

"Just The Doctor. I'm Amy, and this is Rory!"

"Teresa Lisbon." Lisbon stuck her hand out, and Amy and Rory shook it. She looked at the Doctor.

He smiled, "Come here. Come on." He held out his arms, and she sighed, but hugged him back. "Good to see you again Teresa. How have you been?"

"I've been doing okay. And you? New face. New clothes. Why are you wearing a bowtie?"

"Bowties are cool!"

Jane looked the man up and down, and Lisbon grinned, "Jane, play nice. Will you come with me?"

"Do they have the right level of clearance?"

"Certainly! Who do you think I am? A common criminal?"

Jane looked him up and down, "No. Not a _common_ criminal."

"Good! Hate to be one of those. Now, where's that body of yours?"

"Lisbon! And…" Rigsby looked at the three who followed her in to the room.

"This is the Doctor, Amy Pond and Rory."

Rigsby nodded, "Hello. Um, Lisbon? We have a problem."

"I left you alone for five minutes." Lisbon covered her face with her hand, preparing for the worst.

"And I left the body alone with one of the local cops."

"And now they're both gone, aren't they?" The Doctor looked around, then smiled, "This is going to be interesting."

* * *

**Hmm, this is setting up to be something interesting. A missing corpse, Jane and the Doctor in the same room, Lisbon having 'something' to do with the Doctor before...goody. Please Review! I'll send you tea if you do! Reviews=love!**


	2. Chapter 2

_This chapter is a mixture of something I wrote purely for fun and another part I wrote for character development, but I ended up liking the final product, so please read it! Yeah, I throw in Captain Jack…just a bit…I couldn't resist. I love Jack. And, you know, I'm not apologizing for it. Jack is almost as awesome as the Doctor._

"Who exactly is this man, Lisbon?" The chief of the CBI asked, folding her hands on her desk.

The Doctor stepped forward, smiled, and held up a card, "John Smith, Torchwood 3, Cardiff. My companions and I were sent over here about a week back, because we suspected that something that might help us with a case would happen over here. Amy Pond, Torchwood, and Rory Pond, U.N.I.T."

"U.N.I.T and Torchwood are working together?"

"High priority case. You can call up my captain, if you want."

"Why do you call him Doctor?" Hightower asked Lisbon, who was standing nervously next to The Doctor.

"It's a nickname from my captain. Sometimes I wonder if he knows my name. Here, I'll give him a call. Teresa, may I borrow your phone?" The Doctor held out his hand for the cell phone, which Lisbon handed over with surprising willingness. "I'll pay you back for the long distance thing."

"Torchwood and U.N.I.T are married?" Hightower asked, "How does that work?"

"We find other things to do than discuss work." Amy smiled, "I'm glad he was the one chosen to work on this case with us. Everyone else at U.N.I.T is so…"

"Government restricted," The Doctor called out. "Sorry, Amy."

"I was going to say closed minded, but that works too."

"Thanks Amy." Rory crossed his arms and rolled his eyes.

"Sorry, Rory. You know how I feel about them."

"Well, Torchwood is so out of line with everyone else!"

"And that's why we don't get them started on work," The Doctor said, putting the phone up to his ear, "Oh, hello, Gwen! No, it's me, John Smith. Can you put Captain Jack on? It's important." The Doctor rolled his eyes, "Very important. Yes, now, please. He'll stop being busy when you tell him The Doctor wants to talk to him." There was a pause and The Doctor smiled. "Captain Jack! Good to hear from you! Nah, CBI wants to check Amy Pond and my references. Make sure we're Torchwood. California Bureau of Investigation. I'll explain later. Yes, fine, and you'll have to tell her that U.N.I.T's Rory Pond is working with us. Amy didn't want to work with anyone else! Yes, I know it was a bad idea, and they've been fighting the whole time. No, I'm sure their relationship is fine. Would you talk to their chief now? Hightower. Madeleine. Jack! There's a time and a place! Yes, here she is."

The Doctor smiled and handed the phone over to Hightower, "He'll tell you. We're Torchwood."

"Hello? It's nice to meet you too." Hightower listened for a few minutes, "I'll allow them to work the case with my team, but we are not handing over the lead to you. It's our case. It's a pleasure to work with you. One question, though," She paused, "Torchwood works with U.N.I.T?" She laughed and hung up. "Looks like you're going to be sharing the case, Lisbon."

"Brilliant. Let's go meet the rest of the crew, Amy, Rory!" The Doctor smiled, beckoned to the Ponds, and left the room. Lisbon hung back for a second.

"This better work out, Lisbon." Hightower said as Lisbon went towards the door.

"It will."

"Good." She nodded at Lisbon, who followed the time travelers out of the room. "You were surprisingly quiet, Jane. What do you want?"

"I've never heard of Torchwood. Who are they?" He asked, reclining in the chair.

"Why?"

"Curious." Jane sat up, "And I want to what they do. Why did you let Torchwood on so easily?"

"Some things, Jane are best left discovered, not told." She paused and looked up at him, "You don't need to worry about Lisbon."

"She's my friend. Of course I'll worry about her." Jane stood up, and left the room.

After he left the room, Hightower smiled, ever so slightly, and then got back to work.

_Just cause I know there are a lot of Jisbon shippers out there…and, personally, I think Hightower could be one. Oh, and the answer to how Rory and Amy know so much about Torchwood will be answered in a few chapters. If you're curious, please continue reading! I update weekly, so it might be a bit of a wait, but worth it._

_If you disagree, or agree, with any statements made, or actually want to comment on the story I will give out tea to reviewers. With a nice note attached. So please, please review. Thank you for reading this. _


	3. Chapter 3

_Thank you to RunningWild14, The Doctor is Theta Sigma, Vorel Lardek for their reviews! And a special thank you thank you thank you to The Doctor is Theta Sigma for beta-ing this chapter! Please read and review!_

"Well, you know Rigsby already. This is Grace Van Pelt and Kimball Cho." Lisbon pointed to the members of the rest of her team. Kimball looked up, examining the new arrivals, Rigsby waved, and Van Pelt stood up to go greet them. Before she could move any further, The Doctor gallivanted into the area.

"Good to see you again, Wayne!" The Doctor clapped him on the back, "And nice to meet you, Grace and Kimball. I'm John Smith, but call me The Doctor. I'm from Torchwood. This is Amy and Rory Pond. He's U.N.I.T, she's Torchwood."

"Nice to meet you." Van Pelt said with a smile. "You'll be working the case with us?"

"Yeah. So, do you have pictures of the body?" The Doctor clapped his hands together. "I'd love to have a look at them. Well, not love to. Don't much like looking at them. Well, you know what I mean. Amy! Rory! You two must be thirsty. I'd love some tea, personally. Does anyone here know how to make a good cup?"

Jane coughed from behind them, "That is my area of expertise."

"Wonderful!" The Doctor grinned, "I'll go with you, and get Rory and Amy something. Amy, I'm hungry. Maybe you and Grace could go get something to eat? Find a nice restaurant that makes you wait for the food, and doesn't deliver. Those exist, yeah?"

"Oh, I know one like that!" Van Pelt moved to go stand by Amy before pausing and turning to Lisbon, "If it's alright with you, boss?"

Lisbon was carefully watching Jane and The Doctor, and refocused on the red heads after a moment, "Huh? Oh, yeah, sure. Nothing too expensive."

"Don't worry about it. Torchwood has pretty deep pockets for cases." Amy smiled, "And I've got the credit card." She flashed a brand new credit card that The Doctor had previously given her. "Let's go." Amy strutted out of into the hallway, with Van Pelt following close on her heels.

"Rory, you can stay here with Wayne and Kimball. Patrick, let's go get some tea. Do you have hot chocolate? I'll make that for you and Amy, alright Rory?"

"Uh, yeah, fine." Rory sat down in a chair opposite Rigsby. "So, this body, what did it look like?"

"Like a body." Cho said.

"No, I mean, any odd markings?" Rory tried again.

The Doctor grinned, "Come on. Tea." Jane smiled and led the Doctor from view.

Lisbon bit her lip. Even Rory could see the numerous bad situations piling up before her eyes. "I'm going to go try and get some work done. If those two do something, try to convince _you_ to do something, or if something happens _near_ them; arrest them then call me."

"Do you know how Lisbon knows Smith?" Rigsby turned to face Rory again.

"The Doctor?" Rory asked, "No. He's rather quiet about his past. Doesn't talk much about it."

"Do you trust him?" Cho asked

"With my life? With Amy's life? With the life of everyone in the entire universe? Always. Not to cause an international incident in the space of five minutes? Never."

"Sounds like Jane," Rigsby commented. Cho shot him a look. "Anyway, how does U.N.I.T work with Torchwood? I've never even heard of Torchwood."

"And that is a good thing." Rory nodded, "They're supposed to be secret. But sometimes there are cases we have to collaborate on."

"What's this one about?"

"Classified. U.N.I.T hasn't allowed me to release the information beyond Torchwood. Course, knowing Torchwood, you could just ask The Doctor. He'll tell you." Rory rolled his eyes. "But the body. What did it look like? I'll need a basic description before I look at photos. Did you get the chance to take measurements?"

"Yeah. Our vic was about five foot five, blonde hair, heavy set." Cho sat down and leaned forward.

"Age?" Rory pulled out a note book.

"Forty." "How often do you work with Torchwood?" Rigsby asked.

"U.N.I.T works with Torchwood only on special cases."

"No, you specifically."

"Ever since Amy joined, whenever U.N.I.T works on a case with Torchwood. I'm the only one they put up with. Were there any wounds or abrasions on the body?"

"What did you do before you were U.N.I.T?"

"I was a medical student. Were there any _clear_ and _obvious_ abrasions on the body?"

"What's a medical student doing working for U.N.I.T?"

Rory stared at him, frowning. He was doing his best, 'quit messing with me' face. Cho sighed and answered, "No."

"Did you know her name?"

"Peggy Blon. She had just announced a run for mayor."

"What is a medical student doing working for U.N.I.T?" Rigsby asked again, more insistently this time.

"That is classified." Rory sighed, "Why do you want to know?"

Rigsby appeared flustered. "I'm just curious. That's all."

"What he really wants to know is how the relationship between you and Mrs. Pond works."

"Cho!" Rigsby mouthed, outraged.

"It's alright." Rory smiled, "We love each other. We don't talk about work. If I had to wait forever to see her, I would. And Amy doesn't want to live in a world without me. We'll never forget each other." Rory tilted his head to the side and became a bit more solemn. "You know, sometimes, The Doctor has moments when he says something deep and meaningful. Once, just once, he told me that he believed that if I didn't exist in Amy's world, then she wouldn't be truly happy." Rory sighed, and continued, "And then he smiled that stupid smile of his, and we almost got killed. Again."

"Really sounds like Jane." Rigsby muttered. "Hey, let's wait until they get back to go over this stuff. Anyone up for a game?"

"What kind?" Rory asked, suddenly very worried.

* * *

_And on that note, I shall leave you to wonder what game Rigsby has proposed, until next Tuesday! Please review! I'll send everyone who does a cuppa tea! Next chapter is going to be Amy and Grace Van Pelt centric! Please review! Cup Of Tea for anyone who does!_


	4. Chapter 4

**Everyone wants to know what Jane and The Doctor are going to say to each other…So here's the chapter about Grace and Amy. But please, read and review! You never know what you need to know…especially if you don't know it. Thank you to Vorel laraek and to Tempe4Booth for their reviews!**

**Disclaimer: If it belongs to the BBC or CBS, I don't own it.**

"So how'd you meet Rory then? Through U.N.I.T and Torchwood?" Grace asked as she and Amy left the CBI building.

"Nope. We grew up together." Amy looked around the streets happily, "I've never been to California before. It's lovely. I want to go to Rio with Rory, but…" Amy caught herself before she blamed The Doctor and his poor sense of direction, "Torchwood and U.N.I.T keep us busy. Not that I'm complaining, and somebody has to watch The Doctor."

"Hah! That's exactly the same excuse Lisbon uses about Jane." Van Pelt smiled, "How is England? Or…are you Scottish?"

"I came from Scotland, and my family and I moved to England when I was a kid. Torchwood works out of Cardiff." Amy smiled, "Rory's lived in Leadworth his entire life. He wants to be a doctor, you know."

"What do you want to be?" Grace asked, falling in step with Amy. The two gingers drew several glances from around them; Grace just attributed that to Amy's extremely short skirt.

"Me? Oh, I've just always wanted to travel. And look at me now! California!" Amy smiled and threw her hands out. "Way better than a big mining thing."

"What was your job before you joined up with Torchwood?" She smiled at Amy's enthusiasm. She was surprised that her acquaintance wasn't skipping.

Amy's face fell a little bit and she hesitated a moment, "Well, if you really want to know, I was a kissogram."

Grace's brow furrowed in confusion, "A what?"

"I'd dress up in costumes…and go to parties." Amy blushed a bit, "And kiss people. It was good fun!"

"And Rory was okay with that?" Grace asked, surprised. _Wayne would have never_- _No. It didn't matter what Rigsby would have done. He's just some guy on my team now. Besides, Craig is great. No complications with him._

Amy smiled, "Yeah. Course. He would have mentioned it if he didn't like it. Wouldn't he have?" She suddenly appeared unsure. "He would have, yeah?"

"Sure." Grace agreed.

"So, what about you? Do you have anyone?"

"I'm dating an FBI agent right now. He's romantic. We took a ride in a hot air balloon once."

Amy smiled, "Sounds nice. Rory's not the most romantic; but he's always there. Loves me. Puts up with me. Puts up with the Doctor, and most wouldn't. Can't blame them. Sometimes I don't know why I do." She laughed. "You know what we should do, as soon as this case is over?"

Grace frowned a little, and shook her head, "No, what?"

"Girls night out! You, me, and Teresa! It'll be good fun. We can leave The Doctor, Patrick, Rory and the rest of them alone for a while."

"I'm not sure that's the best idea." Grace started, but Amy sighed.

"I'm sure it'll be fine. They'll all get along fine. Unless you don't think Teresa will come. Won't she?"

"Lisbon? I'm not sure." Grace frowned in worried concentration. "She might."

"Good! Then all we need to do is ask her and tell my boys. They'll worry if I stay out late without warning."

"Your boys?"

"Yeah. The Doctor and Rory are my boys."

Grace shrugged, "Oh. This is the restaurant. I used to go here with-" She paused and looked down.

"An old boyfriend? I know the feeling. It's a bit bothersome, but hey! Look at you! You've got some one…cute?"

"Oh, yeah. Very." Grace nodded and smiled.

"See, no problem. So, what's on the menu here?"

Grace pointed at the wall, where the menu was posted. "They have basically everything. Just order."

Amy strolled up to the counter, "Right. Now, I want two orders of fish and chips."

"She means fish and fries. Um, and can I have-"

The waitress smiled, "It's alright, we know your order. Jim! CBI's in again! So can I have their regular order, two fish and fries, and," She paused and looked at Amy, "Is there anything else?"

"Do you have fish fingers?"

"She means fish sticks."

"And custard?" Amy finished with a smile, "A big bowl of custard. Just what the doctor ordered."

**Oh, Amy. Fish Custard…I can't help but wonder what Grace is thinking at this point. Please read and review! **


	5. Chapter 5

**These last few chapters have been character developments-fun and light- or introductory chapters-fun and light-all of which are leading into the how the story happens…Well, this chapter is character development, but it's character development and bonding between the Doctor and Jane. And that means hurt/comfort! But please, please read. It's not bad...just sad. The end switches over, I promise!**

**Disclaimer: If it belongs to the BBC or CBS, I don't own it.  
**

"Can I see your card?" Jane asked as he set the tea down on the table, "I've never seen a Torchwood I.D card before."

The Doctor shrugged and handed the paper over as Jane sat down. "You're a consultant? What do you consult on?"

"This and that. Cases. I'm bad with forensics," Jane smiled a bit, then flipped the card over, as he handed it back he commented, "That card is blank."

"Ah-hah!" The Doctor grinned widely, "Oh, Teresa was right! You are clever! You're right. Totally blank. It's psychic paper. Shows the reader what ever I want it to."

"You don't work for Torchwood," Jane took a sip of his tea.

"Nope. Not even a consultant. Not sure Jack would give me a card even if I was. Although, I could ask for one for Amy; she'd like one, and he might give it to her. I have to go see him now anyway."

"Who are you then?" Jane asked, looking him in the eyes, "I doubt your real name is John Smith, Lisbon won't gibe me any hints, and you came out of a horrific blue police box," Jane paused for a second, "_What_ are you?"

The Doctor looked offended, "Hey! The TARDIS isn't horrific! I love that blue box! It's brilliant."

"TARDIS?"

"Time And Relative Dimensions In Space." The Doctor answered.

"You have a time machine?"

"Time spaceship, really. But, yeah, basically." The Doctor grinned widely.

"You're not from earth, but you look human."

"No, you look Time Lord. We came first. You're like Amy and Rory, but really very clever." He shook his head disapprovingly, "You humans are really very silly."

"Curious," Jane corrected with a smile, "And you aren't?"

The Doctor grinned at him, "Always! Right now, I'm curious about you. World famous psychic-"

"Fake psychic."

"Always on the wrong side of the law, now working with the police?"

Jane smile turned grim, "Red John."

"Personal vendetta."

"Do you have a problem with that, Doctor? Can I call you that?" Jane asked as he calmly took another sip of his tea.

"Yes, of course Patrick! I call me the Doctor!" His expression changed from laughing to serious, "And no. A personal vendetta- That I can understand quite easily. We all have out enemies, Patrick Jane. Some of us more than others," He sighed, "A good deal more than others."

"What happened to your family Doctor? What happened to you?"

"There was this war. The last of the Time Wars. My people, The Time Lords, were fighting this race called the Daleks-every emotion bred out of them, every single one-except for hatred for every other living being, and a small spark of fear, the deep immortal fear that lives in all of us. They hated each other so much, the Time Lords and the Daleks. And they were both so powerful. No one, nothing, should have had the power they did. If I had let them, they would have destroyed the entire universe if it would destroy the other. I had to stop them. Me." He sighed, a deep sigh, full of pain and loneliness, "They're all gone now, my children. My grand-children. My entire race. Some days, afterward, I could almost convince myself that being so alone was worth it, if the Daleks were no longer around. But they keep coming back. They've kills so many people. Oh, so many. They've hurt my friends. They've hurt me."

"I'm sorry." Jane placed a hand on the other man's shoulder, "I was a father once too." The Doctor looked at Jane with something like gratitude.

"Some days, I want to forget it. Every single last second. But I never do."

"I know. I don't ether."

There was a moment of silence between them as they remembered all of things, good and bad that had shaped their lives. They remembered the nightmares that had plagued their lives-the hopes dashed, and those who had hurt them. They remembered the laughter and the tears (although neither of them allowed themselves to cry often). And both of them wondered what would finally break them, not realizing how broken they were.

It was the Doctor who recovered first and took a large gulp of his tea. Jane with drew his hand and looked at him with a curious expression, "Good tea?"

"Wonderful! The best! But, I needed to ask you something." The Doctor frowned, "We were talking about the TARDIS. I need my TARDIS." The Doctor grinned, "Ah-hah! Do you have a car?"

"Best car in the C.B.I." Jane answered, "A light blue vintage Citroen DS 1972."

"Blue is good. I like blue. Come on," The Doctor finished off his tea, "Let's go."

"Where?"

"To get my TARDIS. I left it at the crime scene." He paused in the door way, "I'm hungry."

Jane threw his jacket over his shoulder, "We'll grab the lunch from the girls on the way out in about," he paused in front of the elevator, "Five…four…three…two… one." The elevator doors opened to reveal the two red heads, laughing in conversation.

"Food. Now. Gimme." The Doctor grabbed the bag of food from Amy, "Fish fingers…and custard? Okay, Pond, you win this one. But be forewarned, Pond, I shall get my revenge."

"That was for Rio, Doctor." She grinned. He handed back the bag.

"Oh," Van Pelt pulled out a container, "Your ziti."

"Thank you." He took it with mock gravity. They let the girls out of the elevator, and stepped into it. As it closed, Jane shouted, "Tell Lisbon I say hi!"

"And bye!" The Doctor added.

* * *

Lisbon stormed into the room with a loud sigh, "Okay, I've left you alone for fifteen minutes, and I'm terrified that I'm going to get a call from the president asking me to explain what you two are doing in the joint chiefs room! I was so worried that I walked past a game of poker and agreed to a girl's night out!"

She looked around the empty room after not receiving an answer, and glared at the two empty tea cups.

"_**JANE**_!"

**See? Told you it would end with a laugh. Please review- I have to say I was disappointed that I only got one review for 41 readers…and I'm not asking for much of a review! If you say 'oh dear' or 'why ziti?' I'd send you a cup of tea! Or coffee…but usually I'm very story specific.**

**So…please? A review?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Took me ages to decide how to run this chapter, and this is what came of it! I thought it was done well, and there are METAPHORS! Well, one really long metaphor for the life the Doctor.  
Please read! Review, too, but my commentary on that is at the end.  
Disclaimer: There are genius who walk this earth and are named Steven Moffet and Bruno Heller, and neither of those are my name. I also happen to be a girl, so…

* * *

**

"You don't think Teresa will worry too much, do you?" The Doctor asked, mildly concerned. He dipped another fish finger into the custard.

"Of course she'll worry. She always worries. Are you really eating that?"

"Yeah. Course." The Doctor replied, his mouth full.

Jane glanced over at the man in his passenger seat. "Don't let anything get on my seats."

"Yeah. Course." It was clear the Doctor wasn't paying much attention by the automatic reply. The Doctor stared out the car window at the passing landscape, "Do you know, it's been two hundred years since I was last in California?"

"How old are you?" Jane asked, taking the chance at a stop sign to grab a bite of his pasta.

"907. Last time I was here was with…must have been Sarah Jane. Maybe. Next time I see her I'll have to ask."

"Sarah Jane?"

"Yeah…traveled with me…well, to you it would have been in the seventies. Saw her just a month ago. Or was it two months? Time travel," he sighed, "Can't keep it straight in your head."

"Were you two close?"

"Best friends. Every regeneration seems to have one, of course. Sarah Jane, Rose, Donna, Amy." He shrugged.

"Why do you always have someone?"

"Great big universe out there, Patrick Jane. Big, lonely place if you travel all alone." he paused, "And I can't see it anymore. You make the universe, all of time and space, your backyard, and what do you have?"

"A backyard."

"But everyone else, they can see it. The wonder, the magic, the mystery, all of you can see it. And if you see it, then I can."

"I'm guessing you don't take cynics along."

The Doctor grinned, "Hard to not believe in the universe if you live in it, Patrick."

Jane laughed a bit, and nodded, "It's like not believing in the Earth if you live on it."

"Exactly!" The Doctor agreed. He lapsed into thoughtfulness again. "It's like a magician and his tricks. After awhile, he forgets how it feels to see the wonder of it all, because he know the tricks, and it takes someone who has never seen anything like it, but has always dreamed of it to, see it again. To show him. The wonder. The magic behind the magic. The beauty. And it's like a drug. So when the person goes away, when the magician is all alone, he thinks he can go on. But there's always the impossible trick, the one that he should never attempt, but of course he will, when he's alone. Because he need someone to stop him. And when he's alone, he's the loneliest person in the world…"

The two men in the car lapsed into silence for what seemed like hours, but in all actuality was only about twenty minutes. Jane finished his ziti after a few more stops, but the Fish Custard sat in the Doctor's lap, untouched, "Is that why you picked up Lisbon?"

"Lisbon?" The Doctor looked up suddenly, "No. Lisbon…she never came with me. Not to travel. I met her, once. When she was little. Not little, though, not really. Not after what happened with her mother. Raising all her siblings-has she stopped drinking yet?"

"Not all the time. Not really." Jane sighed. "How do you know about that?"

"I've tried to drop by a few times, when she was in college. I noticed then, that it was bad. Usually, when she saw me she thought it was a hallucination." The Doctor shook his head. "Get her off of it. It's bad stuff, drinking."

"Yeah, I know." Jane shuttered, "And I'll do my best."

"Do better than that." The Doctor frowned, "I may not have been the most prominent feature in her life, but I still care about her. Watch out for her, Patrick."

"Always." Jane stopped the car. "You sure you can get back to CBI?"

"Yeah. I'll park my TARDIS outside and wait for you." The Doctor hopped out of the car, skillfully holding the cup of custard and tray of fish. "See you soon!"

* * *

"What do you mean they took their food and left?"

Amy sighed, "They took their food from us as we got out of the elevator and got in it themselves. Then left."

"I am going to kill them. Just leaving like that!" Lisbon started to pace again. "What in the world could they be doing?"

"Getting the TARDIS?" Rory suggested, "He hates being without it."

"No, it's Jane and the Doctor. Together. Alone. They aren't going to be doing something that mundane. Oh, if I get a call from the White House about those two, they will not survive to see tomorrow…"

"Who? Us?" Jane asked from the hallway. "Amy, Rory, did you find your hot chocolate?"

"Oh, yeah." Amy grinned, "Did you make it?"

"Yes."

"Told you it was edible." Amy told Rory.

"Just because I added chili powder once." The Doctor started.

"Fish. Custard." Amy walked over and poked him in the chest. "But thank you for the thought. What were you doing?"

"Getting the TARDIS. Can't leave it all alone, now can I?" The Doctor shrugged, "No one was worried, were they?"

Jane grinned, "Lisbon was."

"Only that you two would make me lose my job." She shot back, "Now that everyone is here finally, let's get to work."

The Doctor grinned, "Yeah. Sounds like fun. What sort of work?"

"The body we found. The body that went missing. The murder that was committed." Lisbon reminded him sarcastically.

The Doctor frowned, "Oh. _Work_ work."

"Yeah," Amy grinned, "Cause saying the word twice gives it an entirely different meaning."

"Course it does." The Doctor defended himself, "What did they teach you in school?"

"Her?" Rory grinned, "Not as much as they would have liked. OW!"

"Oops." Amy glared at him. "I guess my uneducated fist accidentally attacked your stomach of knowledge."

"Hey!" The Doctor frowned, "What did I say about fighting on the TARDIS?"

"You're not in the TARDIS." Cho commented.

The Doctor looked, around, "Well…right. Work!" He sat down in Rigsby's chair, "Let's get started!"

Jane shook his head from the door way, and disappeared up to the attic chamber. He had questions for Lisbon, and he needed to answer some for himself.

* * *

**Thank you to Tempe4Booth, who was the only one to review for the last chapter! Even after I mentioned (alright, rudely pointed out in an extreme manner, **_**FINE**_**) that I would like a bit more feedback. I'm not asking for much, I'll respond with tea, and I like hearing what you if it is, "When was Rose ever **_**just**_** the Doctor's best friend, excuse me?"**

**I'll give you a cup of tea for that.**

** I will!  
So, please review! If you review, I'll throw in a cookie! (Tempe4Booth, if you review again, I'll throw in an entire bakery! Thank you so much for all of your reviews!)***

***This offer only available if you review constantly.****

****It's an entire bakery, people, you know you want one!**


	7. Chapter 7

_Okay! Our characters have been fed…they have the TARDIS…and a few new friends. Let's see how the plot moves along, shall we?

* * *

_

"Short. Blonde. Dead."

Lisbon sighed, "Yes, that basically sums her up, Doctor."

"Is she really dead?" Amy asked, "I mean, can we be sure?"

"There was no pulse when we arrived on scene." Cho replied.

"I wasn't asking you."

The Doctor looked at the pictures they had of the dead body, "Can't tell if she was an alien from this. Do you have an videos of her? She was a candidate for office, right?'

"Alien?" Rigsby asked, "She's not an immigrate."

"No. But she might be an alien." He got a confused look from both Rigsby and Van Pelt, "E.T? Extra terrestrial? Monster from space?"

"Aliens are real?"

Amy snorted, "Duh. Did you miss everything? Prisoner Zero?"

"When was that? We may have been working on that retreat case."

"Every time the world has almost ended?" Rory asked in disbelief.

The Doctor sighed, "Torchwood and U.N.I.T work with aliens. That's our job. You work with criminals, we get aliens. Fifty/Fifty split."

Jane sat down, "And you get me!"

Lisbon barely glanced up. "Right, Sixty/Forty. We've got Jane."

"Yeah, but we've got the Doctor!" Amy negotiated, "He's worth as much as Jane. And gets in more trouble!"

"We run. A lot." Rory muttered.

Lisbon smiled wryly. "I'm sure. Right now, I want Cho and Rigsby to go down to the police office and find out what you can about the missing officer. Van Pelt, take The Ponds-"

"Amy."

"Rory."

"And the Doctor down to an interrogation room and show them the clips we have of the debates and speeches that Ms. Blon gave. I need to go get some paperwork done."

Jane stared at the closing office door before calling after the Doctor, who was trailing behind Van Pelt, Amy and Rory, "I'll be there in a few minutes." Slowly, he walked over to the door and entered the room. Lisbon's eyes locked on to his searching gaze.

"What?"

"You have a friend from another planet and didn't tell me?" He asked playfully.

She sighed and put down her pen, "Because that would have been a great conversation starter, 'hi! I'm Teresa Lisbon, and when I was twelve I met a man from outer space.'"

"I know why you didn't tell any one else." he replied, sitting down in the chair in front of her desk, "I asked why you didn't tell me."

She sighed, and pushed a lock of hair behind her ear, "It never came up. Besides, I convinced myself I was imagining it. A hero I could believe in at twelve."

"But you still called him."

"I didn't miss the end of the world, unlike my entire team. It makes a person believe. Besides…when I was in college, I got drunk this once. And there he was."

"Hard not to believe in the universe if you're living in it." Jane murmured. "And you never told me because?"

"I wasn't sure. I hoped, but…" Lisbon shook her head, "I'm not insane. I didn't want anyone else to think I was."

"Lisbon, I would never think you were insane. You've got to trust me on that point. Believe me, Lisbon. I'm always here for you."

"Okay."

"Okay?"

"Yeah. Okay." She returned to the papers, "Thank you Jane."

He smiled slightly, "Okay. Yeah."

"Did I miss anything?" Jane asked as he entered.

"No." Van Pelt sighed.

"Do all Americans fart that much?"

"No!" Van Pelt said, sitting up straight again.

"She seems to." Amy sighed, then grinned, "Oi, Doctor, do any aliens go around farting that much?"

The Doctor started to laugh then turned back to the screen, a look of sudden horror on his face. "Yes."

"Really?" Rory asked, "I mean, the fish from space I got, but a farting alien?"

"Slitheen. Do any of you remember when Parliament was blown up?" He didn't wait for anyone to respond, "The entire ordeal, the fake spaceship, Old Ben, the entire nuclear ordeal. There was this family from Raxicoricofallapatorius, and they would have sold this entire planet as scrap after they had blown it up. I stopped them, with the help of some friends. They all died. Except one. Blon Fel-Fotch Pasameer Day-I met her one more time, and, suffice to say the world was almost destroyed again. We turned her back into an egg and left her back at Raxicoricofallapatorius to start life a new."

"And that…is her?" Rory asked.

"I can't believe I didn't see it! She looks just like Blaine!" The Doctor sighed. "We'd better tell Lisbon."

* * *

_A million thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter! I love you all! And I will give cookies, biscuits and tea to everyone who reviews this one!_


	8. Chapter 8

_I want to thank Tempe4Booth, The Doctor is Theta Sigma and MayFairy for their reviews!_

_ Now, we've got an old villain on the scene; and I have a quiz up on my page asking how you want me to deal with Blon!_

_DISCLAIMER:I OWN NOTHING. Except for tea.

* * *

_

"Okay." Van Pelt said after the Doctor explained what a Slitheen was for the fifth time (This one included diagrams, pictures, pictures re-drawn by Amy, who had deciphered the Doctor's drawings long ago, graphs and words), "I just have one more question."

The Doctor, sure he had covered everything, searched his mind and replied, "They don't eat ice cream."

Van Pelt blinked and stared at him, "Not what I was going to ask. What happened to the police officer, if she was a Slitheen? We didn't find any body suits," She and Amy shuttered at the thought of that, "So she can't have taken his. Where was he?"

"She must have taken him with her. Convinced him to help her. Or something. I doubt highly he was involved in her scheme, what ever it may be."

Lisbon held up her hand, "Alright, alright. I have to say, this sounds plausible. However, if she's not a slitheen from Raxicora-what ever it is, then this is still a missing persons case. We'll split this up-You and your team will deal with the alien idea, and my team will work the missing person angle."

"Aww, that's not co-operation. Tell you what, we'll trade you Rory for Grace. And Cho."

"Why not me?" Rigsby asked.

"Can't have people mooning after those two all the time. You two, you'll stare and draw attention to us." The Doctor shook his finger at them, "Cho and me, those two are like sisters. Best friends. _Pretty_," he added as Amy shot a glare at him, "But we're not going to stare. Beautiful?" He tried as she continued to glare at him.

Lisbon sighed, "Fine. Jane, you're with me."

"I'm on the couch, actually. You can join me if you wish."

"Some of us actually have work today." Lisbon shot back.

"I am working."

"You're sleeping."

"Talking to you, actually."

"If you're working, what have you figured out?"

Jane sat up, "Well, we've got a few really good questions that need answering."

"Bravo." Lisbon rolled her eyes, "Okay, does anyone besides Grace have questions? No? Let's get to work then. Rigsby, Pond, you two find out if there were any security cameras on. Jane, you and I are going to interview the head of her campaign."

The Doctor waited until they were gone before asking Cho, "Right. What trivial stuff did you learn about the police officer? Who wasn't his friend? Did he eat too many snacks? Have a nick-name?"

"Gassy." Cho said. Cho may be the only person in the world who could say a nickname like that with a straight face, "And variations there of."

Amy turned to him, "You don't think…"

He smiled a bit, fake though it was, "Nah. How many slitheen can there be on this planet?"

Van Pelt raised her eyebrows, "How many were there before?"

The Doctor grinned, then frowned, "Right. Who's up for a trip? I need to ask some people a few questions. And when I say people I mean Aliens. And when I mean aliens, I'm talking about Slitheen."

"Trip." Cho stated, but, in the typical Cho manner, asked as well.

"Who wants to go see an alien planet with Amy and I?"

"Will they try to kill us?" Van Pelt asked, "It's just, I'd think aliens who can travel though time and space-"

"Just space. I'm the only one who can travel through time."

"Would be a bit more okay with killing us mere humans."

"Don't bring your guns. Or knives. Or Patrick." The Doctor added after a moment's of contemplation. "Definitely not Patrick."

"Why do we bring you?" Amy asked as she stood up.

"My charm and wit. My handsome appearance and winning smile." Amy started to laugh, so he tried again, "Because I'm the only one who can fly the TARDIS?"

"Could take River."

"No." The Doctor sighed, "We are not going to take River."

"Who is River?" Cho asked.

Amy grinned, "Spoilers. Let's go."

"What have I told you about saying that?" The Doctor said as he and the CBI agents followed Amy into

"That it's charming and cute?'

"I meant 'don't'."

Amy grinned at him as they exited the building, "Come on. There's a whole dimension you two haven't seen ."

* * *

_Now, I two requests/pleas. One, please vote on the quiz; I'm not of one mind on this one. Two, drop a review, even if it is one word. Fanfiction refuses to update my story traffic page, and I like to know how many people are reading this!_

_Tea and ice cream for reviewers!  
_


	9. Chapter 9

_ACTUAL FULL CHAPTER! Thank you to all who reviewed the teaser and the previous chapter, easing my frazzled mind…it meant a lot. My traffic page is now working! Yay!

* * *

_

Amy was still laughing as she opened the door of the TARDIS. Grace was leaning grumpily against the far wall. Cho's face betrayed nothing. The Doctor seemed mildly pleased. "She only teases because she likes you. Amy, be nice to our guest."

"But her face! And her reaction! Steps inside the TARDIS-"

"You're not making fun of Kimball."

"Cho could beat River for poker faces, Doctor." Amy rolled her eyes as she stepped aside and waited for the other three to exit the TARDIS. She barely gave her surrounding a glance; Amy Pond had seen it all, traveling through time and space with the Doctor. Besides, she was busy. Busy arguing and teasing, but still, her attention was occupied.

The Doctor glanced over at Cho, "Yeah. Probably. Still! Be nice to Grace."

"You've never teased someone for their reaction to the TARDIS?"

"No. Well. Once. Well…" The Doctor shook his head, "That is not the point. Grace had an honest reaction. Besides, remember the Mad Man With A Box comment?"

"I was right. You are a mad man with a box." Amy stuck her tongue out at him, "Besides, I didn't step in and immediately think everything was fake and imaginary. It's all a dream This isn't real." Amy said with extreme dramatic flair, "And then she asks to sit down! But her _face_! Oh, her face…horrified! Not shocked, not in wonder! Horror." Amy doubled over in laughter.

The Doctor attempted to frown, but Amy's laughter was contagious. "Amy," He tried sternly.

"And then," Amy giggled, "And then, 'it's bigger on the inside. How can it be bigger on the inside?' I shouldn't be laughing, that's your favorite line…"

Cho examined the area carefully. He catalogued every piece of information, from the color of the sky to the number of suns.

The Doctor regained his composure enough to comfort Grace and scold Amy, "It is, yes, because everybody says it! It's quite alright Grace, I loved it. It is bigger on the inside."

Amy rolled her eyes and stomped forward, not paying attention to who she was stomping into.

And she looked up to stare at a large, green, monster. She searched for something to say, her mind racing. It appeared her mind wasn't as quick as her mouth, though.

"What big eyes you have?"

_**Teaser ended here.**_

Everyone else had stopped dead, waiting to see the reaction of the Alien.

"Who are you?" Amy couldn't remover her eyes from the large claws even as the creature, alien, sentient being, what-ever-the-Doctor-would say spoke.

The Doctor recovered well, "I need to talk to the dictator."

"Who are you?" The Slitheen repeated, turning from Amy to face the Doctor.

"I'm the Doctor." He grinned, "The definite article, you might say. So, still need to talk to the dictator."

"You do not look like the Doctor."

"A few…facelifts. Takes years off the appearance." The Doctor's attempt at humor passed the Slitheen by. "Time lord's honor. I'm the Doctor. Go tell your dictator I need to talk to him or her."

"Who are your companions?" The slitheen replied in turn. He looked at each of them in turn; Cho was the only one who met his 'big eyes'.

The Doctor's eyes lit up, "Sort of an intergalactic police force. We may have a case that involves a criminal on your planet, but I must have an audience with your dictator. Look, you're a guard, right? You don't want to deal with us big fish, asking big things. Why don't you take us straight to the commander? Let him sort it out."

The slitheen nodded, almost to himself. "I can't let any of you see the Dictator until you've been cleared by the commander at least."

"Exactly." The Doctor reached up and patted the slitheen on the shoulder, "Sorry about this. You shouldn't need to put up with stuff like this."

"No." The Slitheen agreed.

"By the way, this is Amy Pond, Grace Van Pelt and Kimball Cho. All very professional. Well, not Pond. Pond and proffesional believe in a long distance relationship."

"Thanks Doctor." Amy rolled her eyes. "Sorry I walked into you."

"Shouldn't have to put up with this stuff."

* * *

_So, that's what I have for you this week! Please Review! Truffle cake is still promised!_


	10. Chapter 10

_LONGEST CHAPTER YET! But full of goodness and plot and humor and Slitheens. It is very important to the over arching plot as well!Results of the poll; Almost everyone said that Blon was good. Here is the direction that came of this. It's very much a DW chapter, but Cho and Grace both have lines that are integral to this chapter. So please read! _

_Thank you to Tempe4Booth, MammonDaughter and MayFairy for their reviews! Much appreciated!_

_DISCLAIMER: If it belongs to the BBC or to CBS, it doesn't belong to me.

* * *

_

Grace and Amy had taken the chance to resolve their differences as the Doctor talked first with the guard's captain, then with the captain's commander, then with the commander's commissioner. He had to convince all of them that he was, in fact, the Doctor. That involved bio-scans, tests, conversations, and many other rigorous examinations to confirm his identity. He held though it very well, joking and talking; those accompanying him weren't quite as pleased. Amy sat scribbling: Cho stood with his arms crossed by the door: and Grace would alternate between sitting patiently and pacing.

"It's a good thing we have a time machine," Amy joked with a nudge to Grace's arm once she had sat down again, "Gotta say, I don't remember the last time he dealt with the red tape. Just storms in and takes control of the situation, like that. Has everyone working with him, bowing to his will. Not on purpose, but he's actually really commanding. I wonder what's got him acting so cautious."

Grace shrugged, her anger and irritation having disappeared during the long wait, "Bad memories? Something that makes him feel guilty?"

"Nah," Amy shook her head in disagreement, "I've seen that bad memories face. This isn't it. This is almost scary, for him."

Cho spoke for the first time in the three hour long wait, "Good memories." Both Amy and Grace gave him a look of confusion, so he continued, "The sort of memories that are good, and make you smile, but hurt. Memories that would make him want to laugh, but he doesn't want to remember because it hurts too much. The pain cuts too deep."

Amy's eyes fell down, a sudden pain there that she usually hid well. Grace looked at her friend in worry, and lightly touched her arm. Amy didn't look up.

They all sat quietly, contemplating the idea, the memories, the pain. No one was sure of what the others were thinking, but were sure the trains of thought were very similar.

The Doctor waltzed into the waiting area and clapped his hands loudly, jarring them into consciousness. He grinned widely, "I've got good news! We're going to be escorted to the palace!"

Amy laughed, then attempted to joke, "And what's the bad news?"

His face fell a bit, "We're going in handcuffs."

* * *

"How did this really clever idea work itself into your oh-so brilliant mind, Doctor? Spur of the moment, or have you been planning this?" Amy asked after they had been tossed into a cell.

Grace rubbed her wrists, where the handcuffs had been, "Those hurt."

"They're no different for the ones we use in our line of work." Cho commented.

Grace made a face, "I guess."

"Actually, the ones I own aren't all that bad."

Grace turned to stare at Amy, "How would you know?"

Amy blushed as red as her hair, "Rory and I…well, and…we…just playing around, really…" She trailed off, "Have you really never worn handcuffs?"

Grace appeared mildly baffled, "Why would I?"

"Well-" Amy started. A voice interrupted her.

"You wanted to see me?"

"You'd be the Dictator? Good. Nice to meet you. I'm the Doctor. And I'd like to see all the records of an egg I dropped off a while back." The Doctor stepped up to the bars of the cell, the light falling on his face in an odd manner: it was, at the same time fully and half lit. The effect was sobering on the people in the area.

"You do not match the visual record we have for the Doctor."

"Teeth won't match either." The Doctor grinned, "Oddest feeling, new teeth."

"Besides, the Doctor is our enemy."

"Ah. " The Doctor's grin stayed in place, "Look, I just might have an information on a few of your people. But I need to be certain. Where is the slitheen that came from that egg?"

"Blon has gone to earth."

The Doctor nodded, "And who is the other slitheen?"

"Kadessup Polt Docth Occor-Say Slitheen."

"Who's he?" Amy asked, stepping forward. The slitheen Dictator glanced over at her skeptically, then with stared at her in annoyance.

"Who is this?" He asked the Doctor, looking away.

"I'm Amelia Pond, and you are going to answer my question and stop ignoring me." She poked him though the bars of the cell.

The slitheen glared at the Scottish redhead in disgust, "Kadessup Polt Docth Occor-Say Slitheen is one of our most notorious criminals. Blon was sent to earth in the bodysuit you, Doctor, left with us. It is her mission to find him and return him for trial."

"And execution?" The Doctor asked, his voice both harsh and skeptical.

The slitheen looked down, "Most likely."

"What has he done?" Grace asked.

"Things not to be heard by a lady." The guard answered.

"Fine," Amy frowned, "cover your ears if you don't want to hear." She turned to face the dictator, "What did Kadessup do?"

"Theft, embezzlement, murder, assassination, massacre, and two counts of treason. He almost started a war with Clom, and then almost blew up half of Raxicoricofallapatorious. Then he vandalized the court bathroom." There was a bittersweet smirk on the alien's face.

"Ouch." Grace commented. "Pouring salt in the wound."

"Exactly. Blon was the only one who was brave enough to go after him. Now, what news do you have on them?"

"Not much. They are still probably on earth, and Blon was-"

"Disguised as a candidate for mayor. I know. She was trying to draw him out into public." The dictator filled in. Both Grace and Cho added the information to a long list that they were going to have to write in their report. Neither knew how well Lisbon was going to deal with the fact the Doctor had taken them on this trip, but they wanted to be certain that they had information that would prove useful. They also weren't certain what would happen to the reports once they were written.

"He had disguised himself as a police officer; I don't know why yet, but I intend to find out. However, earlier this morning Blon was attacked, and I believe that Kadessup now has her." There was a silence; unsaid phrases stating how grave that situation was floated in the air.

"I can't believe that he would harm her. I raised them as siblings," The dictator raised his eyes to glare defiantly at everyone, "They love each other."

"But she'd bring him back here to be killed? For execution?" Amy asked critically.

"He's not only a danger to others. He's a danger to himself. Sooner or later, someone smarter than him, like you, Doctor, will find him. We want to save him from such a fate." The Slitheen leader lowered his eyes to look at the ground.

The dictator of the Slitheen looked over the four in the jail cell, then turned to face the guard, "Let them out." He looked back at the Doctor, meeting his eyes, "Find my children, Doctor. Bring them home."

"I'll do my best."

The dictator again tried to prevail upon the Doctor's sense of right and wrong; upon his values. "I have no right to ask your help. Kadessup, Blon or I have done nothing to earn it. But you saved Blon-please-"

The Doctor cut him off, his tone suddenly and shockingly flat. "I returned Blon because everyone deserves a second chance."

"Please." The nameless dictator repeated.

"I'll do my best." Their eyes were locked for a moment as the tension in the area increased.

The dictator looked away first. "Escort these four to their ship and allow them to leave. Should they return, please direct them to me immediately." The dictator glanced over at them one last time before he exited.

"Oi!" Amy called, "Loser! You heard him. Let us out of here."

Once back inside the TARDIS, the Doctor patted the console and sighed. "Add to the list of what not to bring to Raxicoricofallapatorious: Amelia Jessica Pond."

* * *

_So, my valiant readers, you have your wish: Blon has joined the good guys team. What that means though…Please Review! Offering Scones for Reviews!_


	11. Chapter 11

_Thank you to Tempe4Booth, MammonDaughter, Mentalgal(2x) and MayFairy for their reviews! Much appreciated!_

_Time to get the crew back together!_

_ Kind of!_

_ Geronimo!

* * *

_

"So they went to follow a lead with the Doctor and Amy." Rory said calmly, "I'm sure they'll be back soon."

"They should have checked with me first." Lisbon pursed her lips, "He has no sense of time."

"Amy knows that, and will do her best to get back here." Rory tried again, in the same reassuring tone.

"Yeah?" Lisbon's eyes flashed in anger, "How does she know?"

"He told her five minutes. He came back twelve years later."

Lisbon stared at him in horror, "How will I explain it if half my team disappears then pops up looking the same age in twelve years? He's worse than Jane! I should only have to deal with one Jane!"

"It's only been twelve hours."

"Twelve hours too long!"

Rigsby walked in, "Hi boss, Rory. Cho and Van Pelt back yet?"

"NO!" Lisbon exploded at him. She stood up suddenly and stormed into her office.

"Is it unusual for them to be gone this long?"

"Wouldn't know." Rory shrugged, "Usually when they have to run off, I'm with them."

"All the time?"

"For the most part." Rory shrugged, and attempted to change the conversation, "Why? Are they always back on time?"

Jane breezed in, his coat over his shoulder, "Not if I'm involved. Is Teresa really worried?"

"She's in her office." Rigsby told him.

Jane looked in that direction. "Good."

Rory looked confused. "Good?"

Rigsby looked just as confused until his eyes widened in apprehension, "No." he told Jane flatly.

"Aw, it'll be fine."

"Come on. Rory will come with me, at least. Right Rory?" Jane grinned widely and patted him on the shoulder.

"Come with you where?" Rory asked, "Not that I'm saying not going to come, but where am I going?"

"Campaign center. I need to ask a few questions to her campaign manager without Lisbon around to censor me."

"Lisbon's not going to like this. What is so important that Lisbon can't come or know that we're going?" Rigsby crossed his arm. "Jane, I'm not going anywhere until you tell me."

"Because she knows more than she told us. So, come on." Jane smiled widely. "We'll take my car." He and Rory walked out of the area. Jane poked his head around the corner, "Plausible deniability?"

* * *

"All I'm asking is who else is on that list?" Amy asked for the fifth time.

"Well, Jack's on the list. Had to put Donna on the list for a while, come to think of it, and somehow Rose added me to the list. Me! Can you imagine? The TARDIS agreed with her. You have no idea how much laundry I had to do to get off the list."

"How did Jane get on the list?" Grace asked.

"Lisbon told me about him. Figured before I did something stupid like bring him I would stop myself from bringing him."

Amy laughed loudly as they turned into the office space. "Rory, I'm home!" She looked around the empty area, "Rory? Doctor, where's Rory?"

"Or Rigsby?" Cho asked.

"Or Jane?" Grace opened her eyes in horror, "Oh no…"

"What is it? Where's Rory?" Amy asked, panicked. "What's the matter?"

"Nothing's the matter." Cho, said calmly. "Hopefully."

"Hopefully?"

"Where is Lisbon? I would have thought she would have been out pacing." The Doctor grinned widely.

"Lisbon is right here. You four have been gone for eighteen hours. Jane and Rigsby and Rory have been gone for the past six. I have a suspicion as to where, but I'm not going to do anything until I get a call. Serves them right if they get arrested." She sat down on Jane's couch, her arms crossed.

"Well, I have good news. Good news in the sort of good news that I know exactly what is going on, who the policeman is, and why you had an alien running for mayor. Was it mayor? Not important. What is important is that they cannot get off the planet, so they must be some where here."

"How is that good news? Didn't you say that they tried to blow up the planet once?"

"Different slitheen. We are who we become, Teresa! And she had a different life. I'm willing to suspect that she is going to be very loyal." The Doctor sat down next to Lisbon, a huge smile on his face.

Amy sat down next to him. "And that's good news?"

"No. That is possibly very not good news. Would you rat on Rory? Is that the right word? Rat? Never mind. You heard daddy slitheen. He would rather save Kadessup then punish him. I'm willing to be Blon is very much like her new father."

Lisbon looked up from the point on the floor that she was glaring at, "Was this supposed to make me feel better?"

He looked over at her, his smiled fading rapidly. "'Yes' would probably be the wrong answer here."

At the same time Lisbon and Amy's phone started to ring. Lisbon started at hers and handed it over to the Doctor. Amy did the same.

"I'm supposed to answer both?"

Lisbon looked at him with a resigned glare.

"I'm thirsty!" Amy said, standing up. "I'm getting a drink."

The Doctor opened both phones, "Hello! Rory and Jane, am I right? Yes at the same time, it's almost like stereo. Are you both in prison? Again with the stereo reply. That may start to bother me. One of you pick to talk to reply to yes or no answers. Or switch, that'd be nice, sharing. Okay, so you all are in prison together. That is good. No, not that sort of good. At least we don't have to go to different places to get you. Is that the only reason you're calling?" The Doctor looked up at the audience around him as Amy returned to the room with a glass of water in her hands. He smiled widely then frowned, "No, Rory, I could not. If I went and got you three before you called me so that you wouldn't be in jail, you wouldn't have had to call me to tell me that, which means that I never would have come and gotten you. Do you understand? Like two different stereos. Right, Jane, that's good. You are clever. Rory, it would cause a paradox. Paradoxes are very ugly and very, very bad. I've had to deal with winged monsters that ate people to fix the hole in time. I got eaten once. I'll explain later. No, we will come get you. I'll have the paper on me. Actually, I have a really very good idea. No, I will tell you later. See you soon."

The Doctor smiled up at Amy, "Do you still have your police woman outfit? And we're going to need one for Grace. Lisbon, you are with me. Cho, put on a regular police officer outfit, you are going with the girls. In a real cop car." He grinned widely, "This is going to be fun."

* * *

_Review if you want to find out what the Doctor has in mind! I'll give you a hint… _:D

_Also, side note that I just noticed…everyone but Lisbon has ended up in handcuffs. Truffles for one and all*!_

_*restrictions may apply; no purchase necessary.**_

_**Truffles only sent if there is a review._


	12. Chapter 12

_I'm sorry this took so long, for those of you who have been following this from the start of the story, or with in the past month or so-I missed last Tuesday, and I'm so sorry. I got hit with new, more homework intensive classes, and didn't budget time properly. I'm sorry.  
Here it is, though! Thank you and truffles to everyone who dropped a review!

* * *

_

Grace tugged away at the hem of her skirt. Amy looked over at her with a Cheshire Cat grin, "It's not gonna get any longer, Grace. Besides, it looks good on you." Amy wrapped an arm around her fellow red head's shoulder, "I think we could go into business. What do you think Doctor? Next marketing force of the decade?"

"You both look very lovely. Hush. Busy thinking." The Doctor turned to stare at the prison building from behind the SUV that they were hiding behind.

"What sort of business?" Grace asked.

Amy sighed, "Think creatively. Two gorgeous red heads, two very short outfits…" Grace stared at her for a moment, then blushed as red as her hair and looked away. Amy laughed at the expression, "Don't worry. I'm out of that business now." Grace looked at her in total confusion, but Amy turned to face the Doctor suddenly.

The Doctor turned back to face them again, "Now, when we get there, you two and Kimball will go save Rory, Patrick and Wayne while Teresa and I go do something that could cause a lot of trouble if we get caught. So here's the deal, I'm not going to keep in contact with you three, and unless you get into trouble, don't contact us. Amy, don't snog Rory when you see him. You're Amelia Pond, Torchwood."

Amy rolled her eyes, "Got it Doctor."

"We'll meet back here in an hour if everything goes as planned. If Teresa and I aren't out here in that hour, then go with out us." He paused, "I forgot…what did I forget? Ah! Amy, I'll have the sonic paper to start with, and then I'll slip it to you. You hold on to it. That way we'll both be granted access. Use it as I.D, and as release papers. They were signed by the highest of the higher ups and say that these three men-the paper will fill it in for him-who were captured together are to be released to Torchwood."

"Okay." Amy smiled again. "Let's get going." She looped her arm around Grace's and started forward. The others followed, Lisbon trailing behind the Doctor, who walked next to Amy.

"I still don't understand why I'm wearing this outfit." Grace said with another tug at her outfit.

"Distraction force. You two in those outfits will ensure that the men don't pay attention to anything else, and the women will only grumble about you. Which means no questions about the surprise inspection that will be conducted by some random man."

"In a bowtie no less." Amy chuckled. "Back ground question-why'd I let her have the outfit?"

"Bowties are cool." The Doctor said, "And why _would_ you let her borrow something like that?" He paused for a second, "Maybe you wanted her to feel pretty because of the outfits regular police have to wear."

"Why would I want to feel pretty?"

"Why wouldn't you?" Amy asked. "Cause…I have an idea."

"Saw the light flashing above your head." The Doctor grinned, then winced after Amy elbowed him.

"What's your idea?" Lisbon asked.

"Bad break up. Wants to make her ex jealous and need a bit of a confidence boost."

"And being stared at because she looks really good is a nice pick me up." Cho finished, with a glance at the Doctor's confused expression.

Amy grinned, "Cho if you don't have a girlfriend, the entire state of California is blind."

Cho smiled slightly, "No, not blind."

"That was an emotion!" Amy held out her hand to the Doctor, "Next time is my choice, not yours."

The Doctor sighed, "Fine."

Lisbon opened the door and The Doctor walked in first. "Surprise audit! I am John Smith, and this is my associate. It has already been cleared with your boss…es. They will be contacted once this is over. But they knew it would be happening. We will need all of your electronic records and access to all of your paper records. And total and complete privacy. I will need to block your video coming into that room for that case and I will need all of your computer systems shut down. Mandatory." The Doctor flashed the pychic paper one more time before slipping it to Amy.

"And I am Amelia Pond, Torchwood. These three are the release papers for three men that you arrested today," She placed the paper in her pocket and pulled it out again three separate times, "you are to release them to Torchwood. My associates from the CBI will assist me in dealing with them. If you wouldn't mind taking us too them?" Amy smiled again as she flirted.

The guard stared at her, "Um, right this way. Hank, will you take Smith and Lisbon to the video room and then get them all the files and codes they need?"

"Just your latest files on recently arrested, and only certain, random files on police officers and guards who worked or work here," The Doctor said, "and just a computer with access to everything."

As the portly guard walked Amy and Grace down a hall towards the cells with Cho following behind, Hank said, "If you would follow me?"

The Doctor grinned, "Lead the way."

"What is your plan? Why don't we want any other files?"

"Because I am only going to take four. Rory, Wayne, Patrick and Kadessup." He grinned and tapped the side of his nose.

"Then why access to everything?"

He shrugged, "Because I'm bored." He grinned and ran to catch up with Hank.

She sighed and threw her head back, "Jane's locked up. I shouldn't have to deal with this stuff."

* * *

_It's late and I'm watching Silence in the Library/Forest of the Dead(first time, I watch it out of order)…so I'll send everyone who reviews a teddy bear or a bunny! Tell me what you thought, please!  
Also, Fanfic is giving trouble when I upload these, so it miss a word, please send me a message so I can fix it!  
_


	13. Chapter 13

_Finally, an new installment! Now, I've been warning in the past that this was going to stop being a regular every day Tuesday thing for a while. Well, trust me, it's official now that every Tuesday is out of the question. Until after April at least. Scholarship Season round here, and that takes priority over developing plot lines..._

I'll try to update as much as I can. Without any more delay, here's the new chapter!

* * *

"Doctor, what are you doing?" Lisbon asked as she ducked. The Doctor, in an attempt to save time, had opened the file cabinet and was ripping out folders, flipping through them, and throwing them in the air if they weren't the ones he was looking for.

"Reading. Looking." He didn't even glance up.

"Why are you going to steal-" She started to walk towards him, and stepped to the side to avoid flying paper. They had been in the room for about ten minutes, and the only time Lisbon had seen a more of a mess was…well, never. Paper was scattered about ever inch of the floor, file cabinet drawers pulled out and empty, and an open pizza box on the floor. To be fair, that wasn't the Doctor's fault, but Lisbon was ready to blame him for global warming if he hit her with another folder. She'd never explain the paper cuts she had now.

"Shh. Keep your voice down." He said, as he tossed another folder behind him. The papers tumbled out and gently drifted to the floor.

"My voice wasn't up." She hissed.

"Down a bit more," He told her as another folder flew through the air.

"Why?" She whispered as softly as she could.

"Just a bit more." He said.

"But-" She stepped a bit closer to him, prepared to whisper in his ear.

This folder almost hit her. "Almost there. Just a tad bit more."

"Do you want me to say anything?" She asked at normal volume, annoyed.

"No. You'll scold." He opened up one folder took out the papers, tossed the folder, flipped through the papers and threw them to the side.

"You're five!" She cried. "I thought you only wanted four folders!"

"Yeah? And?" he shrugged, "I like to know what's going on. Although, I've got to say, I like this organized system here. Bring that computer up here, will you?"

"What about those folders?"

"Got them right here." He pulled them out of his jacket. "Don't worry, I'll keep them safe out of sight until we get out of here." And with that, they were placed back inside.

"That is stealing!" She cried.

"No. It's not. It's borrowing. With every intention to return. Just with out a high likely hood of it. And shush, don't yell."

"Doctor-"

"See? Scolding. Can I have that lap top?" He pointed to the desk.

Lisbon sighed and brought it over to him, "What are we going to do about this mess? Your face, my face, it's on all the cameras and video tape! And what are you doing with the laptop?" She asked, exasperated as he held it upside down.

"Fixing this." He waved the sonic screwdriver over it, and looked at the readings.

"Fixing what?" She watched as he flipped it over and turned it on. "You need a password-" He shook his head at her, "_You_ don't. Fine. What are you _doing_?"

He started to type rapidly, clicking the mouse every so often. "I'm deleting all of the video of us being here. You, me, Amy, Rory, your team…everything. Just a bit of messing with the signal. Fixing it." He waved the sonic screwdriver at it again.

"You can't just fix that! That's hours of video!" Lisbon snapped, crossing her arms.

"Yeah. And I just fixed it." The Doctor threw the sonic in the air, caught it and slid it into his pocket. "And I also found out that Jane is really good at cards."

"Yeah," Lisbon sighed, giving up. "He is. Now what?"

The Doctor looked around, as if he had just seen it for the first time. "This place is a _mess_."

* * *

"So," Amy whispered to the guard, "Doesn't Grace look amazing?"

"Uh-yeah. Yeah." The guard nodded, looking up. He blushed a bit, "She looks great."

Amy grinned, "See?" She wrapped her arm around Grace's shoulder, "I told you that everyone will agree that your ex is a loser."

"Amy." Grace whispered.

"We could take a poll." Amy continued loudly, "Who thinks that the idiot who gave her up is a loser?"

"Where are the prisoners?" Cho asked.

"They should be in their cells at this time of day." The guard replied. Desperate for attention from one of the two girls he was walking with, he asked, "What did they do that Torchwood is after them?"

The guard missed the entirely suspicious and ultimately devious grin that spread across Amy's face. "Rory Williams is wanted for several classified crimes across the U.K. You know the person behind Wikileaks? Think him, except worse. We got a tip that he was over here, working. Infiltrating. He picked up these new grunts, and one of them, the larger one, was careless and used one of Williams' original fake I.D's to make a very specific transactions. We've been following them ever since with the assistance of the CBI. And now we have you to thank for catching him." She smiled at him and winked.

"I-I don't understand. He didn't seem to be the leader of the three."

"He's very good at fooling people. He's a sociopath, and actually tricked-" She paused, "Sorry. Classified. Let's just say he can pull the wool over anyone's eyes. Anyone's. He's probably using the thinner one as a false leader, to see if he can get a lighter sentence, or to distract you from him so he can escape. He's very, very clever."

"Ah." The guard nodded, "I've read about people like that."

"That's wonderful, because, I'll be honest, there are a lot of them out there, and you'll run across them in here more than us out in the field will." Amy patted him on the cheek.

"Here they are." The guard managed.

"Rory Williams, we have you at last." Amy announced proudly.

"What-" Rory started as he sat up, staring at Amy, then looking in surprise at Grace. He looked back at Amy incredulously.

"You will be tried for your crimes on a war trials committee and thrown away in the highest maximum security prison we can find."

"I don't know what your talking about." Rory replied slowly, as he stood up.

"We'll take them to our car now." Amy said, motioning Grace and Cho into the cell behind her. She took hold of Rory and started to walk him out. Cho took Rigsby, and Grace led out Jane.

"Do you want help with them?" The guard asked hopefully.

"No," Amy stated, "He knows he's caught now, and won't struggle. Come on, Williams. There are dozens of people who want to see you back in England." Before the guard could say anything, they led the three in handcuffs out.

"I'm sure." He answered. "Can someone tell me what's going on?" He whispered once they were out the door.

"Saving you. And being a distraction so that the Doctor and Teresa can do something." Amy replied, haltingly at the end. "Question," She said once they got to the car and started to pick the locks of the handcuffs, "Does anyone know what they're doing exactly?"

Rigsby and Jane rubbed their wrists, and Rory just gave Amy a kiss. "Those handcuffs are worse than-" Rory stopped and blushed bright red at the looks the others were giving them. "Others. Worse than others that I may or may not have worn. Once. Or twice."

* * *

"Yup, everything is on the up and up. Glad to see it. However, your files are a mess. I hope you learn to organize better. That will certainly be in the report." The Doctor said as he attempted to walk past the guard.

"Say, what was the inspection for?"

"Can't say. Classified." He replied with a strained smile. Lisbon stood by the door impatiently waiting.

"Why did you have to block the cameras?"

"Classified. Secret. Surprise. Can't tell you. At all." He replied. "Never ever."

"Sir, we didn't have any warning."

"That's where the words 'Secret' and 'Surprise' come into play. Do you see?"

"Where is your ID?"

"I showed it to you when I first came in." The Doctor said evasively.

"I want to see it now."

"No."

The guard paused and blinked long enough for the Doctor to slip past him and shout "Run!" as he grabbed Lisbon's hand.

The police car pulled up at the curb and they jumped in.

"Honestly Doctor," Amy sighed as she gunned the car out of the lot, "Do I always have to save you?"

"The other side of the street, Amy!"

* * *

_Please review! Too stressed to bake goods for awesome reviewers, but I swear that I will send you my everlasting gratitude and thanks. Which could go a long way, you never know._


	14. Chapter 14

_I am exceedingly glad to know that now Amy's inability to drive properly is now practically cannon. Yay comic relief!_

_Sorry for the excessive lateness of this. 1.) I've been having issues with fanfiction refusing to allow me to access the page that would allow me up on the page. This was supposed to be up two Tuesdays ago. 2.) Scholarship season and calculus. I will try to update more regularly once scholarship season is over. So no promises until then._

_DISCLAIMER: I own none of this, save the idea. _

_**PUBLIC WARNING!: Everyone who has a license, wants to get a license, will ever be behind a wheel, even if it's just a Playstation (or other gaming format) one…this is not how you're supposed to drive. Ever.

* * *

**_

Once Amy had stopped careening wildly on the back road*, the Doctor sat up on the floor of the moving van. Again. "Right, Amy, your husband no longer has a criminal record. Rory! Folder. Take. Now." The Doctor hit his male companion on the arm with the unsurprisingly thin folder.

"And I was going to get a tattoo and everything." Rory commented dryly as he placed it on the dashboard.

The car swerved once more as Amy turned to face Rory. "Ooh, what would it say? Married to the best girl in the world? I love my Amy?"

"I was more thinking "I traveled in time with an alien and all I got was arrested." I'd have to get it on my back though. I don't think it'd fit on my arm well."

"You two, stop it. Eyes on the road, eyes off the skirt! Wayne, Patrick, this is off your records too." The Doctor handed over their folders respectively, "Erased all of it. Touch of luck and a sonic screwdriver. It can do that."

"You are such a bloke." Amy called from the drivers seat.

"Talked about this already, Pond! I am not a typical bloke. Space Gandalf." The Doctor told her grumpily. He hated being compared to the average human 'bloke'. He was the last Time Lord from the Planet Gallifrey, and that was that.

Grace coughed slightly, "I hate to interrupt, but is there somewhere we can stop so that I can get changed?"

"Why?" The Doctor looked over at her in confusion, "You look fine. Amy's right, you two could start a modeling business."

"Not the sort of business I was talking about Doctor." Amy sighed, "Kissogram business."

The Doctor sighed at her, "You and your kissograming."

"What's a kissogram?" Rigsby asked.

"You go to parties," Amy sighed, "And kiss people in costumes."

"Who's in the costumes?" Jane asked with a laugh.

"Could be both. Been to some odd places." The Doctor answered. "Not as the one who was doing the kissing, though. Well, once or twice. Wasn't on purpose. "

"How do you kiss someone by accident?" Lisbon asked, sitting in Jane's lap. He had insisted, and besides, it was more comfortable than being tossed around by Amy's driving. Watching the way

"Depends on how many mouths they have!"

"Wait," Rigsby said, the conversation, along with previous conversations and incidents, finally dawning on him, "Are you guys not really law?"

"Nope."

"Not exactly."

"I'm better than the law."

Came the simultaneous reply of the three time travelers. Rigsby looked around at all of them, then at Lisbon. "Boss? Why'd you let them on the case if they don't have the security clearance? If they're not police or Torchwood or U.N.I.T or what ever they said they were?"

The Doctor's smile was exceedingly smug. "I have the highest security clearance all over the planet in all of the centuries, and also on pretty much every planet. Amy and Rory are just along for the ride."

"Bloke." Came the insult.

"Amy!" The Doctor scolded, "Rory, keep your wife in line."

"I'm not sure how to." Rory murmured. "Amy, you need both hands on the wheel-ouch!"

"I need one hand to poke you. And Doctor, that was so bragging."

He frowned at her back. "That was pointing out a complete truth."

"Showing off to all the girls-"

"Shush, Amy. We need to get down to business." The Doctor sat up straight again just as Amy turned a corner. "Pond! I don't want a concussion!"

As Grace helped him up, he said, "We'll go back to CBI head quarters. Can some one turn off that GPS? I don't like them haven't liked them since ATMOS. Oh, those Sontarans. All 'Sontar-ha'. Sontar-ho! Never see their females, did you know? Sontar-whee!"

"I need to get to CBI office, and I don't know the way." Amy told him, rolling her eyes. The Doctor glared at her as she mouthed 'Space Gandalf' at him.

"Pull off to the side of the road, then. Carefully. And then you go sit on Rory's lap. Grace, you go drive, you're good at that. And I'll take your seat. Unless you two don't want to sit together," The Doctor asked Jane and Lisbon, suddenly concerned.

"Nope." Jane grinned, "Lisbon doesn't want me let alone. Every time I end up in jail, she doesn't trust me. She'd rather sit on me then let me walk around alone."

"The last time you ended up in jail, you broke out."

"Every time I end up in jail, I break out. This was definitely breaking out."

The Doctor sat down comfortably, "Now, everyone, I have a thing. It's not a plan, not yet. But it will be. Pond, stop rolling your eyes."

"What. A. Bloke."

* * *

*Still careening. Just not wildly.

* * *

_Please read and review! I had lot of fun writing this and I promise that I'll start writing the new chapter soon!I also want to thank everyone who's stuck with it so far(despite my awful updating these past few weeks). I also want to thank all of the new readers!_


End file.
